Subnautica (ITS BACK BOYS!)
by CrashBurnGlobal
Summary: You heard that right! The juggernaut of the subnautica page is back, and it will be updated once every two weeks, and that is a promise! Be expecting more WOWZY POWZY Story action. Also stuff you might see. -Casey and Logan hook up. -Cyclops explode -Death. Lots of death. -Carar - Degasi bases. At least more that is. - MORE LEVIATHANS
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Stranded

"Everything was going according to plan, we were making a trade route to the Xehaleth system to deliver a dark matter reactor. Why exactly? They had a huge battleship, and it mainly runs on dark matter. However, while passing planet B2-034, fighters intercepted the shuttle, cutting it off completely. Suffering major damage, the ship crashed into the neighboring watery world. Now here I am, stranded in lifepod 007." I said into the recorder. Shutting it off I started speaking to myself. "Great, just great. the Sirius crashed, with little hope of being repaired, and for all I know, I'M THE ONLY SURVIVOR" Grieving in anger, I checked the small storage compartment. "Sea glide, titanium, and glass. That's not gonna do me good, but what's outside. I've been in here for days bored out of my mind. I guess it's about time I checked." I climbed up the metal ladder, with the sea glide in my other hand. The hatch clicked and hissed open, and I glared all about me. The Sirius to the north, nothing else in sight. I took a deep breath, held it, then jumped straight into the water. I peeked through my eyes to see what was before me, then I screamed. A small fish, but with a huge eye, just swam right in front of me. I panicked to the surface, and stumbled to the hatch. Forgetting to use the ladder, I fell to the floor of the escape pod. "Now I know what to do the titanium and glass." I took them out of the storage compartment, and put them in the fabricator. It whizzed and whirred as it made goggles for me. I grabbed them, and held them against my face. "Not bad, but that drained the power a bit." I said noticing the power go down on the scale. I climbed up the ladder again, and dove into the water. Then I hit my head on a coral reef. With the goggles on my face, and the seaglide in hand, i started zooming around to investigate the strange planet. Occasionally popping up above the water line for air. The planet wasn't all that bad really. Just the fish shoals swimming about, the coral growing alongside the sea grass, it truly was beautiful. Then I saw sand being thrown everywhere to my left. I swam closer to investigate. But what was there definitely saw me before I saw it.

Chapter 2: Pursuit

A huge armored creature erupted from the sand, and came straight for me its four eyes glowing red with hatred, and its needle sharp teeth were itching to get a bite out of me. I dashed for safety, the sea glide was blasting me through the water like a jet. But the fish was not far behind. It was catching up to me. I soon noticed that we were right above a shallow ravine. I dashed for cover here, but the angry predator knew exactly where I was going. "He is desperate for a meal isn't he." I said to myself. But just then bulky fish, with one eye, and red skin, came popping out of plants. They went for the predator not for me, thank goodness. But they started to inflate, and then BOOOM! The plant fish exploded. The predator didn't take much of a hit, because of it's armor. But it dashed right out of the ravine. Presumably back to where it came from. "Thats right you bone head! Go back to the sand pit you came from!" I dashed to the surface for a big gulp of air, and went to my escape pod. Except, it wasn't my escape pod. My escape pod had the number seven on its side, but this one had an eighteen on it. "Holy laser balls!" I shouted, then without caution, I dove right into the hatch. Only to black out.

Chapter 3: Casey

I woke up, tied to the ladder in the mysterious escape pod. "So, have to come to eat my intestines like sausages, or drink my blood like egg drop soup?" The figure said holding a knife up to my neck. "What are you talking about? The only thing I've had for the past days were nutrient blocks." The figure lowered its knife. Then untied me. Then the figure lowered its hood, and shot me a friendly glance. "The name's Casey, what's yours?" she said. I rubbed the lump on my forehead, "Logan," I said. "Did you really have to hit me so hard? This lump is gonna be on me for a while." She snickered, with her hand over her mouth. " I think you look funny." She said, with more snickers. "Have you seen what kind of things are outside" I asked. She nodded then replied. "All I know about the smaller ones is that you can eat them." We sat in silence for a while, until she perked up. "What is it?!" I shouted excitedly! "We can make a scanner!" She said "Not like a radar, an ANIMAL scanner! So we can learn more about them!" My jaw dropped, then I shouted "That's brilliant! But we need the supplies." We sat in silence longer that time. "Follow me" She said. She climbed the ladder, following I put my hands on the ladder, and swung myself up. We shifted our weight on top of the escape pod, until it balanced. She jumped in the water, and I followed. We swam towards a cave, and she moved a couple of plants, until there it was.

Chapter 4: The Cyclops

"I launched it right before the Sirius crashed. It took some major damage, but I managed to repair it with a welder, and a lot, and I mean A LOT of titanium." She said while climbing inside the massive submarine. I soon followed climbing inside the hatch, and following her up the ladder at the end of the hall. As soon as my head poked up above the ladder, I saw something amazing. "THE CYCLOPS IS SO COOL LOOKIN'! I LOVE IT!" I shouted, looking at everything that whizzed, whirred, and glowed. Casey got onto the driver's station, and started the thing up. Enthusiastically, she said to me, "Hey since you think this is cool, wait 'till you see what's under us!" She pulled the steering wheel up to herself, and we started to go deeper, and deeper. Everything was black, until she turned on the lights at the front. Then in front of me, huge glowing mushrooms appeared. "Whoa" We both said, as the enormous fungi shimmered and glowed, with all the deep sea, bioluminescent fish, it made it majestic. We started going up, then broad daylight greeted us once more. "We need to scavenge the Sirius if we are going to survive in this blasted planet." Casey said in a low tone. Then a voice over the intercom said, "WARNING ENTERING TOXIC AREA TURN BACK" Casey sighed, and turned the cyclops back around. "Wait, you said there are bare minerals here right?" I said trying to lighten up Casey's mood. "Also, we can use the fabricator to make the stuff we need, right?" Casey said nothing and parked the cyclops back in its spot. We both swam out and back into the life pods. "I'M SAYIN' WE CAN REBUILD THE SIRIUS!" I said in the life pod. "WE CAN GET OUT OF HERE!" "I know, but I just got a message on my PDA." She played the message on her PDA. The scratchy female voice of her PDA said, "The dark matter reactor aboard the Sirius is about to burst in ten seconds." We went on top of the escape pod. "Five, f-oo-ur ,th-r-ee two, on-e" the PDA uttered. Then the Sirius EXPLODED! Red and yellow bursts of plasma covered the ship as the massive fireball swallowed the ship whole. Chunks and parts flew in all directions. The blast was so powerful it knocked us into the ocean. We swam back up to the surface. "Rebuild the Sirius, eh?" Casey said rolling her eyes.

Chapter 5: Sea Base Alpha

"Log 7152: It's been one week since the Sirius blew it's fuse. LITERALLY! Me and Casey managed to build an sea base. It has almost everything needed to survive. We have a fabricator, several tools, two beds, we take shifts for those. One of us sleeps, while the other, goes out and scavenge. I let Casey sleep longer than I do. Just to be polite. Logan out." I shut off the recorder and went out of the hatch. The crepevine forest glowed with its seed clusters. I went out to harvest some acid mushrooms, to make more batteries. Then I saw it. "That DEFINITELY wasn't there before. A hole in the ground was right below me. I went back to the base to tell Casey about the pit. As soon as I entered the hatch I went straight to Casey's bed. " CASEY! YOU WON'T BELIEVE WHAT I FOUND!" then Casey came out of a new room. "A pit into nothingness" She said calmly. "Scanner room. We have camera drones now." She was holding one in her hand. "Cute little thing" I said walking into the new room. One thing on the wall said: Lithium, Titanium, Copper, Lead, and Silver. "I built this, so we can find minerals, that will help us." Casey said pressing a button on the table, which made it show a geo reading of the nearby area. " This is a geo reading of the area around us, the base. See, here's the crepevine forest, the pit, the jelly shroom caves…" I interrupted Casey, and said, "Wait, isn't that the glowing mushroom cave, with those snake things?" Casey rolled her eyes "of course you doofus!" she groaned. "Anyways, we can find recourses we need, like lead. If we want to go to the ship, we need lead suits to resist the radiation. I'm going to hook this little guy up to the cyclops so we can look for it while exploring new biomes." She exited the room, holding the camera drone. I followed, and we went outside. She moved the plants, and went into the cave. There it is again, the cyclops!

Chapter 6: The Sea Treader Path

" HEY LOGAN! COME AND GET IT, I COOKED SOME SPADEFISH THIS TIME!" shouted Casey on the lower deck. I charged for the ladder, forgot my bearings, and fell to the floor. Casey instantly started laughing at my fall. "You really need to start watching for the ladders! Anyways here is your spadefish." I got up off the ground, and took the alien fish on the plate Casey held out for me. "Thanks for the fish Captain of the Cyclops, Casey." Casey punched me in the back, and said. "I told you to stop calling me that!" The punch didn't hurt, that bad, it was a friend punch. More like a shove. I ate the spadefish and went back to driving the cyclops. "Holy moly" I said to myself. I tapped on the button with a camera sticker on it, and the whole window of the cyclops, turned into a screen. The camera drone casey hooked up on the bottom of the cyclops, was being controlled manually. I moved the camera drone around below the cyclops, to inspect strange 3 legged creatures. The top left part of the screen said we were at the Sea Treaders Path. I ran to grab Casey. "You won't believe what I found!" I shouted down to the lower section of the cyclops."WHAT IS IT!" She said. "Come up here and see!" I could soon see Casey climbing up the ladder, and she walked over to me. "Well? What is it?" She said. I pulled up the screen from the camera drone, and it showed those three legged creatures. "NO WAY! Did we really reach a new biome?" She said, eyes wide in astonishment. "You really do know your way around Lieutenant Logan!" she snickered, and walked into the other room. Soon after she left, the male voice of the cyclops A.I. said, "Low power, please resort to life saver mode." Casey said right after that, "Just push the red button on the steering wheel." I did as she said, and pushed the button with my hand. The lights then dimmed, and the cyclops's voice said, "To save power, i will be offline, be vigilant, since I won't be able to warn you of large predators. Signing out captain." The silence was nice, the cheers and clicks of the 3 legged creatures kept me company in the dark, until Casey grabbed me by the hand, and led me into the other room. "Lookie here at what i made while you and chet were chattering away!" She said, pointing at a miniature submarine. "Whoa, can we both fit in that thing?" I said inspecting it. "It's a seamoth, 2 passenger class. The original seamoth, that i found, could only hold one person. I modified it, so 2 people could sit in the front of the sub. I buffed the engine, and the storage compartment. It has an upgrade module, that we can insert modules into, to give it an edge in the ocean, such as extended crush depth, radar, and power efficiency, but we have none of those. We have to get to the ship to get them." Shocked, open jawed, and wide eyed. I slapped myself in the face to get myself out of the amazement. "Are we gonna take her for a spin or what?" I asked walking closer to the docked seamoth. "If you say so." We both climbed into the micro submarine and the robotic arms dropped us into the ocean. The ocean filled with roars of large predators.

Chapter 7: The Grand Reef


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 7: The Grand Reef

As soon as we dropped into the ocean, it was all black. The crumpling of the hull was able to be heard. "This isn't good." Casey said worriedly. I shivered at the thought of danger. "This thing can't go too deep, it's way past its crush depth!" Water started squirting through the walls, as the miniature submarine was getting crushed by the pressure of the ocean. "I can't pull it up! We're gonna crash!" As soon as she said that, we hit the seabed. Sand flew all around us, but strangely, it wasn't a soft landing. The clanks, and scraping sound of metal could be heard once we hit the floor. "What was that?!" Casey said, scrambling to get of the half submerged sub. "I dunno" I said, "But we should get out of here!" We both managed to get out of the hatch before the small sub IMPLODED on itself. We both swam toward the cyclops hatch, and managed to get in before our oxygen tanks were depleted. "AHHHH!" Casey shouted, and stomped off to the upper deck. Something was pacing in my head. "Why was there a metal scraping when we hit the seafloor?" I spoke to myself. I let my oxygen tank refill, and I jumped through the hatch. The sea floor was littered with seamoth wreckage, but something was sticking out of the sand, it looked like a robotic hand. For some reason, it look too familiar. I dug around in the sand, and there it was. A P.R.A.W.N suit. My P.R.A.W.N suit.

Chapter 8: The Fun Begins

I dug around in the sand more and more until I unearthed the hatch. It opened and i climbed inside. As i climbed inside the system was re-booting, and all the water that leaked inside was drained. "Welcome aboard captain, all systems online." The P.R.A.W.N's artificial intelligence inside the contraption greeted me. The suit positioned itself to walk on the floor, after being sprawled out beneath the sand." I used the jets on the bottom of the suit and floated up to the docking bay in the cyclops. When the suit was docked, I climbed out of the hatch, and shouted "CASEY I GOT A SURPRISE!" She emerged from the bridge, and gasped in astonishment. "Is that what i think it is?" she said. "Mm Hmmm! I haven't seen much alterra tech, but these I'm familiar with." She started to say something, but the cyclops violently shook, knocking both of us to the ground. We both ran up to the bridge, and checked the cyclops cameras. On all three cameras, there were multiple bulbous squid like creatures hitting the cyclops. "Do you know what this means." I said nervously. Casey looked to me, and said this with a long face. "I hate seeing animals killed, especially for food, but if we have to live, i give you permission." I ran over to the hatch in the middle room, climbed into the P.R.A.W.N, and was dropped into the ocean. I used the jets to float up to the cyclops, and i started using the poseable limbs, and punched the creatures. They let go, and screeched in pain. One by one they all freed their grip of the cyclops, and left in different directions. "Logan, are you there? You got some explaining to do! Get back to the cyclops and dock that P.R.A.W.N suit." Casey said through the machine. I climbed down from the top of the cyclops, and went in the docking bay.

Chapter 9: A Mystery, or a Coincidence?

We sat back in our seabase, the cyclops outside, waiting for us to return. Casey kept scolding me for being dumb, and not knowing anything I'm supposed to work with. "I was raised on a farm, alright?" I would say " My father bought a P.R.A.W.N suit so we could use it for the farm. He even made his own arm for it to help on the fields." But she always replied with "If you know what a P.R.A.W.N is, then i am pretty sure you know what this is." She pulled out a weird device, with a test tube at the top of the device. "I have no clue" I said, but she didn't believe me. "It's a DNA transfuser stupid. Used to sample DNA, and put into another creature or human. Observe." She held out a bladder fish, and a spadefish. She stabbed the spadefish, with the transfuser, and stole some of it's blue blood, and injected it into the bladder fish's body. It immediately turned blue, and grew scales. I started to hear the pinging from the scanner room, when it picked up something on it's radar. We both rushed to the scanner room and looked at the monitor to see what it found. As it turns out it we found an... ISLAND?! "Did we really find land on this flipping ocean planet?" I asked Casey. "I'm not sure, It would be a good idea to investigate ourselves. We both ran outside, and swam up to the cyclops. When we were both inside, she said "I need to work on your P.R.A.W.N suit for a while. You drive okay? Also try not to bump into anything this time, i had to make a day's worth of repairs due to your terrible driving." I laughed and went upstairs to pilot the sub. IT was almost night by the time we were able to investigate. "Hey logan! Come down quick!" I parked the sub in it's position, and went down to investigate. Casey held a towel covered in lubricant, and oil. She was too. She wiped her face of with the towel, before saying what she had done to my beautiful P.R.A.W.N suit baby. "Alright the grand reveal!" she said. "I made some upgrades to your P.R.A.W.N suit. For example, I made a new arm for your suit. It's a drill arm. The scanner room, picked up larger deposits of resources. The punch you are able to use can't break that down, so this will help…" She kept rambling on about the arm. When she was done i went back upstairs. By now it was completly night. "Uh… Casey you should get up here and see this."

Chapter 10: The Floating Island


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 10: The Floating Island

"What...is...THAT!" I yelled in fear. An Enormous pink… thing was just attached to the bottom of the island. "Let me go outside and scan it." Casey said. I have faith in her, to go outside at night, and poke a new creature. She can be put in a fight with a sand shark, with just a stalker tooth, and win. When she came back up, she had a look of relief. "It's not harmful at all. It's called a floater. Floaters aren't usually this big, it's an outstanding specimen." She waved for me to follow. "If this is an island, let's go explore!" We both went out of the hatch, she pointed toward the hatch, and i knew exactly what that meant. "P.R.A.W.N TIME!" I shouted running upstairs to the hatch that dropped me in the suit. I turned it on, and the cyclops dropped it into the ocean. I used the jets on the suit to float above the water line, and onto the small part of the island that was accessible. Casey waved her hand, wanting me to exit the suit. I did so and greeted her on the ground. "We will need this as a strong light source. Also GOD knows whats on this island, so we can just be careful bringing this along." She turned around and said, "What are you waiting for?" I climbed back into the suit and led the way. "Hey logan you there?" she said through the suits A.I. I "Bet you didn't expect this, i built a radio inside the suit so you could talk to me." I looked outside, through the suits large window, and she waved. I gave a small wave back. She pointed to the right. I led the way right. I poked my head through the hatch and said "You might want to sit on top of the suit, just so you don't fall off on this steep part." She did so, climbing up the drill arm, since it was the one closest to her reach. In seconds she was sitting on the hatch. She banged on the hatch for me to go. I started moving the suit slowly through the steep part of the path. When we got to level ground she hopped off and motioned for me to hop out. I did so and walked beside her. "The overgrowth is too thick for the suit to get through. It would be smart to go on foot from here." We walked along a path for a short while until I bumped into a glowing plant. "Hey casey, do you think this is edible?" I said, hoping she would say yes. She scanned it, and then said "Yeah, we should take some back to home base and start a garden." I took one off and ate it. It was sweet and juicy. But the aftertaste was sour and bitter. We continued on our trip, but we found something amazing. It was a seabase, on land? "Hello, is anyone there?" Casey said. Nobody answered. She flashed a light at it, and the seabase got caught in a mudslide, the roof was coated in mud, and there was land inside the base, like it broke through a window or building was rusty, and falling apart. To the right of it there was a hallway that was completely collapsed, and lying on the ground. We saw something glowing purple inside. We walked over to it, and picked it up. It was cold like metal, and it had a alien letter on it, that glowed a bright and vibrant purple. "Whaddya think this can be used for?" I said to Casey. She just shrugged, and the sunlight greeted us in a beautiful sunrise from the east. We were able to see the shape of everything without a flashlight, that's when we realized how severe the damage actually was. Something blue glowed inside, but blue this time. "We should go and check that out." Casey said "Hoist me up into that broken part of the base. I walked over there wither and hoisted her onto my shoulders. She got off, and climbed up into the hallway overhanging the seabase. She came back down with a PDA in her hands. WHen she jumped down, I heard a rip of clothing, and she hit the ground back first. "Logan! I need some help here." She said in pain. I ran over to help her, and she was holding her leg. She had ripped her skin wide open, and it was spewing out blood. Her hand was coated in it, and her usually tan skin was turning pale. "In the cyclops there's a medical kit fabricator, go there, and bring back a med kit. I can do the rest" She said "And HURRY" I left without question. I ran and I ran, until i got to my P.R.A.W.N suit, and walked carefully around it. I followed the path until i got to the little outcrop of land leading to the submerged cyclops. I dove right in, and swam as fast as i could. Casey is depending on me. I reached the hatch in no time soon, and opened it and charged for the ladder. "Sir, i sense you are troubled, is there anyway i can assist captain?" The cyclops' A.I. said to me. "Not now, but do you know where a medical kit fabricator is anywhere" I asked. "One moment please" He said, and a robotic arm gave me a medical kit. Man this thing is cool. I ran Back downstairs and jumped down where there was no ladder, i nailed the landing and ran toward the hatch. I dove outside, and swam back to the surface. I got on top the small outcrop, almost lost my footing, but i kept running. Four legged crab tings jumped at me a couple of times but they couldn't hit me. I scooted past my P.R.A.W.N suit again, and ran the rest of the way back. She had fainted from blood loss by now. There was still blood pouring from her cut. I cleaned the wound with a bandage, and i used hydrogen peroxide on the cut so it won't get infected. I got a new bandage roll, and wrapped it tightly around her leg so it would stop the bleeding. "Please don't be dead, please don't be dead." I would repeat to myself picking her up, and walking her back to the cyclops. Who knows if she is going to make it. I hope she does.

Chapter 11: Medical Attention


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 11: Medical Attention

We made it onto the cyclops, she was still out cold in my arms. "Chet, I need some help, do you have life support?" I asked the cyclops' A.I. "Yes captain, please bring the subject to the bridge, then i will direct you of how to treat the patient." I brought her to the bridge, and a medical table popped out of the wall. I laid Casey carefully on the table, she was breathing, but just barely "Alright what do i do" I asked the cyclops. "How severe is the condition?" It asked me "Pretty bad, the patient is unconscious from blood loss. Deep wound on left leg." I said back. Robotic arms came out of the walls, with a medical kit and opened it. It started treating Casey better than I ever could. In a few minutes the cyclops' A.I. said "I can not treat the would, but i can stop the bleeding with the knowledge of medication I have. You will have to go on the Aurora to find the data available to do so. My stomach ached at the thought of going on that death boat again. I almost threw up my innards coming here, I don't want to go on it again. "If I have to I will." I said to myself heading outside. "Wait captain!" the cyclops said. "To go to the Aurora, you need a radiation suit, if you don;t you will die of radiation poisoning. Here, let me get one for you." I could hear the fabricator onboard whizzing away. I walked over to it, and there was a helmet, a suit, and some gloves. "Put these on to resist the radiation, and good luck captain. I will keep the patient on life support until you get back." I waved goodbye and headed out, and back for my P.R.A.W.N suit. I was going to make a long walk to my death if i wanted to save Casey. I am willing to do so.

Chapter 12: Aurora

I walked the P.R.A.W.N suit along the ground. Slowly but surely i was reaching the Aurora. The red grass along the seabed was waving gently against the tides. Biters occasionally tapped against the glass of the P.R.A.W.N suit, but realising they are unsuccessful, they went off to bite something else. The P.R.A.W.N suits Artificial intelligence warned me of increased radiation. But I kept walking anyways. I was safe anyways, the suit would have protected me from the radiation. I used the jets to boost above the water line. I realized I was closer than I thought. I could hear loud, blood curdling roars. My stomach clenched, and i shivered in fear. "What could possibly be making that noise! It's to bright for those crab squid thingies, stalkers are too small…" I said. When i turned around I was snatched off the ground. The hideous beast had 4 claws latched onto my suit, 4 eyes and enormous teeth! It roared in my face, and shook me around. The suits alarm was going crazy! I had only one choice to get it off of me. I activated the drill arm and i started drilling into it's face! The creature roared in pain, and threw me down onto the ocean floor. "That's gonna cost some repairs…" I said to myself. The suit re-positioned itself back to walking position. The ground started to go up, and there were chunks of metal everywhere. I got out of the suit to investigate. I opened some of the storage compartments, and all i found was disinfected water, and some batteries. I swam over to the last one, and there was a powercell inside. On top of that it was completely charged. "The P.R.A.W.N is running a little low on energy. I could use this." I said to myself. I swam back over to the P.R.A.W.N suit, and pressed the eject powercell button. A nearly empty powercell shot out of the hatch. I swam over to the back of the suit, and inserted the new powercell. I got back inside after that, and continued walking. I realized how bad the explosion was to the ship. The entire front end of the ship was blown to shreds. A giant pit awaited me at the front of the Aurora. I used the jets to float around it and onto the tattered part that was still a deck on the Aurora. I parked the suit there, it was stable, and flat. I swam to the surface with haste. If I can do it without delay, I might actually make it.

Chapter 13: You Sunk My Trade Ship

I made it to the ruptured part of the deck, where i could actually walk. I walked up the steep metal sheet of a deck. There was fire everywhere, and molten titanium fell from the flaming tips above. I hated this ship coming here, but now i feel sorry for it.I got to a level part of the ship, the same 4 legged crab things from the island, were also here. They jumped at me, and tried to take a bite out of me. One got too close, so i stabbed it with my thermo-blade. It got the idea, i am not to be messed with, and it jumped away. I continued, and i found a fire extinguisher. "This could be useful!" I said to myself. I looked to my left, and i saw a doorway, completely blocked by fire. I used it to clear a path, so i can continue onward. The two signs greeted me in the hallway. Administration, and Cargo bay 3. THe administration didn't hold medical data, but all other exits were blocked. But i knew a route to a laboratory that help that information. I walked down the ramp that lead to the cargo bay, but i only had one problem. The doorway was completely blocked by rubble and cargo boxes. There was a small opening i might be able to fit through. I climbed up on the large cargo box making the barricade, and i squeezed through the tiny opening that was showing. I lost my grip on the other side and fell over. I got up, and dusted off and continued onward. I got to the cargo bay door, when i found out the wire board was damaged. I grabbed my repair tool, and used it to help fix the wire board. Green goes to green, yellow goes to yellow, and fuse it with the welder. Badda bing Badda boom. The door opened and I stepped inside. The cargo bay was just as bad as the rest of the ship. Torn, tattered, and on fire. I walked down the small ramp that led from the catwalk to the floor. A forklift layover on it's side, but surprisingly, it wasn't on fire. There was one last ramp leading down, that was the ramp they let down so forklifts could drive up and down it. It was lowered, but it was steep at that. I almost lost my footing walking down the ramp. At the bottom, the familiar face of water looked right at me. I dove right in, and started swimming. THese weird leach things started following me. They weren't fast, but i don't want to lose any blood. I popped my head above water to see where i was going. I saw the two signs that said Seamoth bay, and P.R.A.W.N Bay. I headed over to the seamoth bay, just to check it out. When i got there the door was only open a crack, I used all my might, to pull the door open, and after a few tries, the door fully opened. Inside, i wasn't surprised. The remnants of a seamoth lay on the floor, and a huge chunk of it was still being held up by the mechanical arms. "Looks like me and Casey, when she wakes up, need to come back and try to take care of this thing." I said turning back. I was heading for the P.R.A.W.N bay, just aimlessly looking for a lab, but so far, just being unsuccessful. The water got shallower, where i was able to walk again. I knew the code like the back of my hand, wait is that a green dot? I looked at my hands and i had 3 little green dots on my hands. I searched the rest of my body for green dots, and it turns out i have about 2 or three little green dots on each part of my body. "I will have chet scan me later, I need some medical data. I put in the code and I walked inside. This was the saddest part of my entire journey. All the P.R.A.W.N suits that had been stored, all had been destroyed, on fire, and in pieces. So much reliable tech, gone completely to waste. 3 suits hung from the roof, and 3 were attached to the wall. THe ones on the roof were untouched, but unreachable, but the ones on the wall were a sadder story. There was a rupture in the hull under the hanging suits. I stuck my head into the water pool that leaked in from the rupture. The pipelines and the circuitry under the glossy titanium floors was visible. The amount of the innards ripped out of the Aurora's hull was inhuman, and unnatural. Underneath all the circuitry and piping i could see a hole, that lead to the lower deck. I know from experience that's where they keep the sick people. "Medical information must be down there!" I said to myself taking a deep breath above the waterline, and diving in. I squeezed my body through the hole, that i barely fit through. There was a long hallway leading to the infirmary. The door was locked, but luckily it was nothing a laser cutter couldn't fix. I whipped out the laser cutter, and cut through the locked door. THere was a PDA floating among the mess of blood samples and a dead body in a lab coat. I grabbed the PDA, turned it on, and read it. As sure enough, it was the PDA that contained medical information. I swam back to the hole i came out of, but on my way back out, were I almost ran out of air, my body got stuck in the hole. Is this where it ends, after all my hard work, I would die from the same reason I am alive, water? I struggled and I struggled but i couldn't break free. I was starting to black out and I got weaker and weaker. Suddenly the piping that held me in place fell out and dropped to the floor. I scrambled to the surface, barely being able to see. I took a large gulp of air, and started choking up water. I was lucky to be alive, even now, even when this mishap started. I ran back to the door leading out, trying not to let my oxygen tank fall out of my arms, and i jumped into the water leading to the ramp of the cargo bay. I got on the elevator and started climbing up, and when i got to the top, i ran up the staircase to the catwalk. I ran and I ran all the way back to my P.R.A.W.N suit, so i could make it back to the floating island. I would have to gun it if i wanted to get there on time


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 14: Long Journey Home

By the time i got to my P.R.A.W.N suit, the ocean was filled with roars of predators waiting for me. I dove right into the heavily irradiated water, surprised that the high amounts of radiation hasn't mutated anything. More of those large predators that attacked me when i was coming here, I could only see two of them, but if there were two, there must be more. I floated the P.R.A.W.N suit gently back onto solid ground, making sure to stay in shallow water, because those beasts were barely bigger than the cyclops from what I can tell. I was slowly making my way back, until the water got deeper and deeper. The large beasts could now latch on to my suit, and rip it to shreds. I moved as hastily as I could, but the P.R.A.W.N suit wasn't fast enough to outrun them. Sooner or later I couldn't hear their angry roars anymore, and I eased up a bit, but still on guard for anything waiting to chomp me up.

* * *(Because I'm Lazy)

The mechanical arms lifted the P.R.A.W.N suit back into the docking bay, and i climbed out. Casey was still sitting there in a hovering stretcher, with an I.V. bag taped to her arm. "Chet, i got the information." I said to the cyclops. "Great captain, it is nice to see you once again. Please hand me the PDA, and I will decipher it." A robotic hand reached out of the wall, and I gave it the medical PDA, and Then disappeared into the wall. Two more hands dispersed through the wall, with a medical kit, and… A BLOWTORCH?! " WHY DO YOU HAVE A BLOWTORCH?" I shouted. "Captain, please calm down. THe patient is in stasis, so she won't feel pain. To ensure you won't "freak out" this blowtorch, is to seal the wound." I walked into the other room, i couldn't watch it happen. "Captain the patient is treated. It is advised to not disturb the patient while sleeping. Have a nice day captain." My stomach clenched. How would I make it without the only other human that survived. I felt lonely, I wanted to cry.

Chapter 15: Wakey Wakey

I just sat in the cyclops, waiting for Casey to wake up. I didn't eat, and i didn't sleep until she was awake. I could hear mumbling from her bed, and I went over to investigate. She tossed and turned, and kept mumbling. What i could make out sounded like, "Logan...Monsters…" She was talking in her sleep, she was having a bad dream, and she clearly didn't like it. She shot up, with here eyes wide, and started breathing heavily. "What's wrong?" I asked trying kneeling next her. She put her hand on her head, and started breathing normally again. "I had a terrible dream. You were getting ripped to pieces by ocean monsters after they destroyed your P.R.A.W.N suit. There was so much blood, I…" She stopped and looked at me. She leaned closer to me, and hugged me and started crying. I couldn't talk, I couldn't move. She just stood there, hugging me tightly, and crying on my shoulder. "I thought you would never come back. That you would die, and I would be stuck in a coma." She said wiping her eyes, and letting go. I stood up, and stepped back, because she too was trying to stand. She limped for a moment, and then fell to the floor. I walked over to her to help her up. "Get me to the fabricator, i need to make something." She said. I did as she told me to, and I walked her over to the fabricator, and she put some titanium, and some fiber mesh into the fabricator, and it made her a crutch. She picked it up, and motioned me to let go of her arm. She tried walking with the crutch, fell over a couple times, but got the hang of it. "Now that I am a stumbling idiot", she said. "You are going to have to hunt, and explore." I nodded. She hobbled on over back to her bed, and sat down. I grabbed her a water, and handed it to her. She took it and drank it in seconds. "Can you be a dear, and get something to eat for me?" She asked. I nodded, and gave her a nutrient block. One from the Aurora I grabbed while I had time. She ate that in no time at all, and lied back down. I decided to make myself useful, and piloted the cyclops back to shallower water. Once we got there, I climbed out of the hatch, and looked for easy prey. After I caught about 5 fish, I squirmed back into the hatch, and put them in the fabricator. It cured them, o they would last longer, and I put them in a storage unit. I laid down on the floor, and slowly fell asleep.

Chapter 16: Back to Aurora

After I woke up from a long nap, I pondered over the fact of what I might have missed when I explored the Aurora. Not even thinking of a plan, i piloted the cyclops toward the bow of the Aurora. The cyclops is faster than the P.R.A.W.N suit, but it was still slow, so we didn't get there until sunset. Casey woke up by then, and said, "Where are we?" I replied, "Aurora. Grab your crutch we're exploring." She gave me a "You're crazy" look and said, "You must have lost it. There is NO way that the ship is traversable." She hobbled over, and smacked me in the back of the head. "OW! Heyyy…" I said rubbing my head. "You can go, I'm staying here." Casey said. I walked to the hatch leading to the P.R.A.W.N suit. I made sure I had everything I needed. Laser cutter, fire extinguisher, food and water. "Alright! See ya later!" I said waving bye to Casey. I climbed into the P.R.A.W.N suit, and the robotic arms dropped me in front of the Aurora. I used the jets on the bottom, and floated up to the level part of the deck, and repeated the same process. I checked the administration, and to the irony, I saw a P.R.A.W.N suit poster, in the Aurora's P.R.A.W.N bay. "Past meets future eh?" I took the poster and rolled it up. No way I aren't taking this with me. I walked over to the cargo bay hallway, and I found a propulsion cannon. How did this not get destroyed, or ripped apart? I picked it up, and used it to move the cargo boxes, and other debris in front of the doorway, and I went through. The cargo hold was still a mess, but I found a few nutrient blocks. I went down to the seamoth bay, nothing there. I went to the P.R.A.W.N bay, and I found a P.R.A.W.N arm. It was a torpedo arm. It was badly damaged, but salvageable. I picked it up with the propulsion cannon, and brought it along with me like that. With some skillful jumping, I made it up to the living cabins. I walked into the diner, nothing there. I walked into the area where they kept food. On the floor I found a luggage bag, with nothing inside. I picked it up, and put all the food and water I could into the bag, and kept walking. I found some batteries and some more water bottles. That was all I could salvage, so I left the P.R.A.W.N bay. I noticed a sign I haven't seen before, the drive room. I followed the signs to the room with four big drive cores. My PDA uttered something I didn't believe at first. "The aurora drive core is ruptured. Repair needed. If repaired local radiation will decrease." Without taking a second thought, I jumped right into the water. THere were more bulbous parasites, I had to stab some that got too close, but some attached to my arm. I punched and cut them until they let go. I had to work fast or they would syphon all my blood. The ruptures slowly were repaired, and in about 5 minutes I hopped out of the water, and bandaged up my bitter and bloody parts. My arm, two on my leg, and one on my back. In a few moments my PDA said, "Radiation cleaning sequence started. Estimated time of cleanup, 3 days." I grabbed the propulsion cannon, and lifted the torpedo arm all the way back to the cyclops, occasionally dodging the molten titanium falling from the roof. I got inside the P.R.A.W.N suit docked on the deck, and picked up the arm with the suit. In a few moments I was back inside the cyclops.

Chapter 17: Upgrade Time

"Log date 7265. IT has been 2 days since the second trek on the Aurora. Casey is back at base making upgrades and having oh so much fun. Logan signing out." I said to the recorder, and turning it off. I ambled the P.R.A.W.N suit further around, exploring the forest like biome. Seed pods glowed orange, and dark green kelp blended perfectly to create the amazing scenery. "Logan, time to come back. I have something amazing I need to show you!" Casey said through the radio in the P.R.A.W.N suit. I headed back to the bland grassy biome we set base in. Biters tapped against the glass trying to nibble at me, but were unsuccessful. I used the jets to float up to the moonpool, and docked my P.R.A.W.N suit. I hopped out, and walked into the main room. "Hey Logan! Check it out!" Casey grabbed my hand, which was slippery with lubricant and oil. She tugged me across the room, and held up a P.R.A.W.N arm. "Remember that torpedo arm you found? Well I salvaged it, and it works!" She said. She put it down back with the other arm on the ground. "That explains why it smells like gasopod feces in here." I said plugging my nose from the awful stench of gasopod gas. "Check this one out!" Casey held up another arm. "This one is a propulsion cannon arm. It does all thing a propulsion cannon can. It picks up stuff, and shoots it at stuff." She set it down with the other one. "I got some more stuff to show you!" She tugged me along some more, back to the moonpool. She dragged me through another hallway, which was her dedicated "Casey spacey". That's where she did all kinds of random things, and I could tell something good was coming my way. "As second in command of this seabase, I Casey McGillion, dedicate this new suit to you." SHe handed me a new suit, with a whole bunch of tubes, or textures, or reinforcements. I couldn't tell. But it was way better then my stripped and tattered suit I'm wearing now. "Imma go change real quick." I said. I walked out the room, to my space of the seabase. I slipped off my shredded clothing, and put the new suit on. My PDA said "Recycling of urine started. Estimated recycling and filtration, 20 minutes." Now that's just disgusting. I walked back to Caseys spacey, and said. "This is just disgusting! You expect me to drink my own pee?" Casey giggled. "Well you were known amongst the ranks to eat weird stuff, so why not?" She said. "What suit did you make for yourself?" I asked. She looked at here suit, and it was padded with some sort of hard fiber. "Reinforced dive suit." She said. She showed it off, with padding on the arms, chest, back, and legs. "You jealous?" She said. "Not really. I mean you're the hunter, you need it." I replied. "Your such a pushover!" She said. "Well this pushover made the biggest trip of his life and the most dangerous for you!" I said acting all cocky. "You're right." She said. "So you really deserve this." She handed me something. It was a captain's medal. "Hold on. Where'd you get this?" I asked looking at the medal in my hand. "Whaddya mean where did I find it it's mine!" Casey said. "So you're saying you are a captain?" I asked again. "A captain, more like THE Captain!" Casey said.

"Your joking!"

"Nope"

"Name the highest ranking crew members!"

"Officers. Not counting myself"

"THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT!"

"So you're for real, legit, serious?" I asked. "Yep." Casey said. I walked out. The awkwardness was overwhelming. I exited the seabase, for a simple swim to take it off my mind. I noticed something I hadn't ever seen before, but I'm extremely surprised I didn't at all before. A sandshark, a Boomerang, and so much more creatures were covered in green cysts. They bulged and pulsated, and their bloodstreams glowed a bright yellow, able to be seen in the darkest depths of the ocean. Even a reef back was covered in the cysts. I scrambled back inside, I ran to Casey's room. "You need to look outside NOW!" I said. "Okay jeez man give me a sec. Oh man this is bad." Casey said. She glared at the horrors of the disease like infection in the creatures. "We need to isolate these creatures. We need to study what this virus can do." Casey said. "Whaddya think will happen? I'm not looking' forward to being turned inside out." I said.

Chapter 18: Another pilot

"Casey! How are we on rations?" I said. "I dunno check yourself! I'm busy at the moment!" She said. I walked over to the ladder, and climbed down. We usually stored food in the downstairs lockers of the cyclops, and we kept more important things upstairs. I checked the storage compartments, and all we had was a few cooked peppers, which were decomposing. "Not good, I say we run back home and get some." I shouted up the ladder. She climbed down the ladder and walked up to me. "Can I please take the P.R.A.W.N suit?! I REALLY want to try it out!" Casey pleaded. She gave me the puppy eyes, which were too hard to resist. "Fine by me, just don't get into any tangles with sea monsters." I said. She jumped up and hugged me, and said thank you about a million times. Then she ran upstairs, and released the suit into the water. I swam outside to see this possible train wreck with my own eyes. She just stood there for a few seconds before asking me through the earpiece she gave me, "Uh… How do I move?" I snickered, and she rolled her eyes. "See those handle bars on your left and right? Move those up and down to walk, just like you use your own legs." I said. She started stumbling the P.R.A.W.N suit forwards, but soon she got the hang of it. "Now how do I punch things?" She asked. I replied with. "Use the joysticks on top of the handle bars to move the arms, and press them down to punch or use the function of the arm." She started swaying the arms in a random motion, and started punching and drilling fish that swam by. "Well now we have food. I'll go run these to the fabricator." I said as i picked up corpses of dead fish with giant dents in their bodies. "Have fun out there." I opened the hatch and shook the water off of me like a dog, then I climbed upstairs. One by one I cured the fishies. Now we have food for the expedition up north. The only place we haven't explored.

Chapter 19: Another Island


End file.
